A Messed Up Life
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash is pulled into something that he regrets doing and finds himself being hunted down by the police while running errands for someone.
1. Prologue!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Prologue!**

" _How did I end up in this mess? I never wanted to do this. I only wanted to achieve my dream as a Pokemon Master and then maybe settle down and have kids. Why did I ever agree to this?"_ thought a raven-haired teen about his current situation.

 _(Flashback)_

A raven-haired teen was relaxing with his friends, Brock, May, and Max as they watched their pokemon play together.

They were finishing up their dinner and returned their pokemon to their pokeballs afterwards before heading towards their room to head to sleep.

While the others slept, the raven-haired teen was having issues falling asleep and snuck out of the room to walk around the small town for a little while.

As he was walking, a woman that was a little taller than him with teal-colored hair tied back into a ponytail, a torn up black shirt with a black vest on and a pair of dark blue jeans on ran into him.

"Hey! Watch-" said Ash, starting to get angry before being pulled into a nearby alley with the woman's hand covering his mouth.

She waited as a couple of people ran by before releasing her hand from his mouth.

"Sorry about that, kid. I have a few people that are after me." said the woman, looking down at him.

"It's ok. Why are they chasing you and who are you?" asked Ash curiously.

"My name's Ari. I've been tasked with carrying this, but I can't leave the town or enter any city with it as they check each person's belongings." replied Ari, pulling a small packet out of her pocket to show the teen.

"What is it used for?" asked Ash, picking up the small package and examining it.

"It's used to make you feel good once you have ingested it." replied Ari as he placed it back into her hand.

"That's pretty cool. Do you need any help with getting it out of town?" asked Ash.

"I would love that. I need this package out of town tomorrow morning and brought to me in the forest by 11 a.m. Is that going to be a problem?" asked Ari, wondering how the teen was going to help her bring it out of town.

"Nope. I will have it to you by 11 a.m." replied Ash, taking the package out of her hand and slipping it in his pants pocket.

They said their farewells and he went back to the Pokemon Center and fell right asleep with the package still in his pants pocket.

When they woke up the next morning, they went and ate their breakfast before heading back to the room to grab their things.

The chocolate-eyed teen was the last one to leave the room as he was working on finding a good hiding place for the package.

He checked the time on his pokedex and found that it was around 10:30 in the morning.

He looked at the package before he popped it in his mouth and swallowed it.

He met up with his friends and they left town at a little faster pace than normal as he really wanted to meet up with Ari and to head to the next town that held his next gym badge.

Once they got to the forest, the teen pretended that he found a pokemon in a bush and ran after it while the others waited for him.

He found the green-haired woman waiting for him.

"Give me a minute." said Ash before he went into a bush and gagged a little before vomiting up his breakfast and the package, which was still intact.

He handed the package off to her after cleaning it up a bit.

"Impressive. So, you carried it out inside of you instead of on you. Do you mind if I have your number in case I run into this problem again? Also, here's your payment." asked Ari before handing him $10,000 in cash.

His eyes went wide and he quickly scribbled down his phone number before putting the cash away.

"Nice to work with you, Ash" said Ari before leaving.

He went back with the others and lied that he didn't catch the pokemon as he didn't want then to know what he was doing.

 _(End Flashback)_

He sighed as he looked at the time.

" _I guess it's time to get this package delivered."_ thought Ash remembering what time he had to meet Ari.

He got up as he popped the package in his mouth as swallowed it.

He placed a hand on his stomach as he felt the package fall in.

He picked up his stuff before leaving for the next town along with his next delivery.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Easter and April Fool's Day! This story will be updated every two weeks or there about as it just depends on what I have going on. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Making Deliveries!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Making Deliveries!**

A few days later found the group in a huge city for May's next contest.

They stopped by the Pokemon Center so that they could put their stuff down in a room and head for some food as it was getting late.

Before long, they went into their room, got ready for bed and soon were asleep.

Well, except for one person who waited until they were in a deep sleep before getting up and putting his clothes back on.

They snuck out of the room and the Pokemon Center before heading into downtown.

 _(With Ash)_

He was looking up different alleyways like he was looking for someone before he found the person he was meeting.

"Nice to see you, Ash. I was starting to think that you weren't gonna make it tonight." said Ari with a smile as the teen approached.

"You should know me better than that. Here's your package." said Ash, placing the package in her hand with a smirk.

"Payment has been deposited into your account already for this one. Can you help me with something else?" asked Ari, placing the package in her pocket.

"What do you need?" asked Ash, looking at her with curiosity written on his face.

"I have a bunch of deliveries to do tonight, but they are all over the city. Do you want to help me?" asked Ari, pulling out a map of the city plus the surrounding area.

"Where do you need me to go?" asked Ash, smirking as he was ready to get more money.

Ari smiled before telling him where she needed him to go as it was a highly populated area and was highly patrolled by the cops so it was hard to deliver the packages without being obvious.

The raven-haired teen understood the mission and shoved the five different packages into his pockets before he headed towards the area.

Once he got to the area, he noticed how many cops there were as well as all of the people there.

He stayed hidden in the dark alleyways as he thought a plan through for how he was going to get by the cops to the building he needed.

He looked at the five packages that were small before he swallowed each one and went into the area.

He made sure that he blended into the crowd before making his way into the building that he needed to be in.

He went into the bathroom and threw up the five packages before cleaning them off.

He placed the packages back into his pocket before making his way to the five different rooms in the building.

Each person in the rooms were happy to receive their small package before giving money to the raven-haired teen.

The teen walked out through the back of the building as to not be suspicious to the cops and snaked his way back to the alleyway that he and Ari agreed on meeting.

When he got back to the alleyway, Ari wasn't there yet, but she came within five minutes of him arriving.

"You even beat me back here. You are quick." said Ari with a smile.

"You should know me by now. Here's the money." said Ash, pulling the money out of his pockets.

"Keep it. You earned it. Also, here's a small package of gratitude for everything that you've helped me with." said Ari, handing over a very small package that was smaller than his pinky finger.

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked Ash, inspecting the tiny package.

"Because I know how things can get stressful especially when you're a trainer." said Ari, smiling as him.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." said Ash, smiling at her before they went their separate ways.

He headed back to the Pokemon Center and slipped in bed before falling asleep quickly.

 _(The Next Day)_

May's contest had been a stressful one for all of them as she barely won as the points were tight at the end.

They went back to the Pokemon Center to celebrate her winning with a feast of food before they went to bed.

As the others had fallen asleep, the raven-haired teen was lying awake in his bed when he got a message on his phone from Ari.

"Don't worry about making any deliveries for a little while. Consider it a vacation for helping me out last night." read the text message from Ari.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he could relax, but he was curious about trying a little bit of the white stuff before going to sleep.

He went into the bathroom and placed a little on his fingertip before placing his finger by his nose and he sniffed it like what he saw with some of Ari's clients do.

Once it hit his system, he was feeling dizzy and slowly made his way to his bed as everything was bright colors spinning in circles.

Soon, he fell asleep from the rush and was starting to wonder what the stuff was exactly.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I've had this typed up for a little while and made a few edits for everyone to understand. I also had this typed up for a little while because I'm currently home helping my Mom take of my Dad as he had knee surgery as he wasn't bouncing back like he did with his other knee surgery 5 years ago. He's already starting to walk without crutches so he's already getting better. Yay! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Getting The Ultimate Delivery!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Getting The Ultimate Delivery!**

It had been a month since Ash had heard anything from Ari.

He was starting to think that she had abandoned him for a different person to work with until he received a text while he was trying to fall asleep.

He quickly read it and smiled before getting dressed to head out.

 _(With Ash)_

He walked into the alley that Ari had told him about and noticed that she was waiting for him.

"Long time no see, Ash." said Ari, smiling with her arms crossed as she leaned against a wall.

"I was starting to wonder if you had gotten another delivery boy." said Ash, leaning against the opposite wall from her with his hands in his pockets.

"Nah. I was working on getting a special delivery ready for my best deliverer." said Ari, winking at him.

"Whatever you say." said Ash, rolling his eyes.

"You might want to hear about this delivery because it could mean millions for you if you do it right." said Ari, grabbing his attention.

"Alright, I'm listening." said Ash, looking at her with a serious look and a smirk on his face.

"One of my best clients has ordered a big shipment worth a million or two. I will be giving you the delivery between tonight and tomorrow and you have to get it within two weeks to Fannel City before my client cancels the order." said Ari, explaining the details.

"Good thing I'll be heading there for a contest for one of my friends. I can definitely get it delivered within two weeks. I do have one question before you give me anything." said Ash, liking what he heard while wanting to know about something.

"Sure. Shoot." said Ari, looking at him with a smile.

"What was the stuff that you gave me a month ago? I had some and I felt like I slowly lost it mentally, but I've almost finished the pack because I've had issues sleeping." asked Ash, crossing his arms while looking at her.

"I gave you a combination of methamphetamine and cocaine, but it was a low amount that wouldn't kill you. Most of the packages that I gave you were cocaine, but this order calls for both." replied Ari, uncrossing her arms while looking at the raven-haired teen.

"You mean that I've been delivering drugs? So that's why some of the people that I delivered to looked like they've been expecting me." said Ash as his eyes went wide with the realization as he uncrossed his arms.

"Yep. I know things have been crazy and learning about this whole thing, but are you still interested or not?" asked Ari, walking over to face him.

"You know it." replied Ash with a malicious-looking smile as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Great. Here's the first half of the delivery. I'll bring the second half tomorrow before you leave town." said Ari with the chocolate-eyed teen nodding his head before they left the alleyway and went on their ways.

 _(The Next Day)_

The others were working on heading to bed as they had to get up early in the morning while Ash was lying in his bed, thinking about different things that ran through his head.

Before long, the lights were out and the others were fast asleep.

He got up and quickly snuck out of the room to meet Ari for the second half of the delivery.

She told him that she would send him the name and the address of the client that he was to be meeting with for the delivery.

He nodded before they separated and went their own ways.

She sent the text to him just before he entered the room and he noticed that she said that the area where the client lives in was surrounded by police and he would need to find a way to the meeting spot.

He just smirked at the text, knowing that he had a plan already, as he went into the room and took a small sniff from his bag before he got into bed and passed out.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I'm sorry it's a bit short, but it's setting things up for the next chapter, which will be huge. I can guarantee you that. :D See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Getting Caught!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Getting Caught!**

A week and a half had passed since Ash received his delivery assignment from Ari and he was currently sitting in the room with his friends as they talked about the journey and what they wanted to do while in Fannel City.

He was smiling as he talked with them before they eventually went to get some food and then they came back to head to bed.

The others had passed out as soon as their heads hit their pillows, causing the raven-haired teen to smile as he got out of bed quietly to get the small package that he had received from Ari and realized that he was out.

He frowned as he thought that he would be able to get some sleep tonight and let out a sad sigh before grabbing the other packages from his backpack.

He took them into the bathroom to shove onto his person so that the packages wouldn't get destroyed inside him by the time that he got them to the client.

Before long, he put his backpack by his bed again and then headed out to make the delivery.

 _(With A Couple Of People)_

"The teen has left the Pokemon Center. He's heading right into our trap." said an officer over the radio while watching from a van that was parked close to the Pokemon Center.

"Good. Be prepared to put the plan into action. We are very close to busting this drug ring that has plagued the past couple of cities and towns." said Officer Jenny, through the radio in the van with a devious smile on her face.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He was getting close to the meet up when he noticed that the cops were extremely heavy in the area, just as Ari predicted.

He took a deep breath as he worked on a plan to get into the building across the way.

He stayed in his dark alleyway and took the drugs out of his pockets before slowly swallowing them.

Soon, he had all of the drugs inside of him and he had to rub his stomach just a bit as it was starting to hurt from the weight of the drugs inside it.

He started to come out of the alleyway and looked like a normal person walking around before starting to head to the building.

The cops barely noticed him and he walked into the building to find the place without any lights on.

He looked around for a light switch as he placed a hand on his stomach to help keep it calm from the pain.

Before he found the light switch, the lights came on and he was almost surrounded by the cops.

"I'm glad that you finally arrived. We've been waiting for you." said Officer Jenny, walking in between two officers to reveal herself.

"Officer Jenny! What do you think you're doing? I'm just looking through different buildings in the city." said Ash, trying to sound like he wasn't up to anything.

"Nice story you got there. Did that come from your boss?" asked Officer Jenny, laughing at the teen's poor excuse.

The teen's chocolate eyes went wide as he realized that he had been found out by the cops.

He spun around quickly before running out of the door of the building and through the line of cops as they didn't see him until he was right next to them.

"After him! We can't let him contact his boss!" said Officer Jenny, ordering the other officers to go after the teen.

The raven-haired teen ran as fast as he could before feeling his stomach causing him more pain from the weight that was moving around in it and placing a hand on his stomach as he ran to work on keeping the pain to a minimum.

Before long, he was hit from the right side as an officer came out of a dark alleyway and he hit the wall hard on his left side, causing him to fall onto the ground.

He was dazed from hitting his head against the wall and found that he couldn't get up from the pain that had intensified in his stomach.

The officer radioed to Officer Jenny about their location and not too long after, she arrived and placed handcuffs on the teen as he was roughly brought to his feet.

"You're under arrest for being a part of the drug ring that has been plaguing the nearby cities and towns. Everything you say and do will be held against you." said Officer Jenny as they placed him into the back of a police car.

He looked at her through blurry eyes before he fell onto the seat on his left side and curled up in pain before his brain knew the only thing to do: shut down from the trauma that the body had taken.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy Mother's Day to all of the moms in the world! I was able to spend some time with my Mom before I came back home. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Confessing!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Confessing!**

The raven-haired teen blinked his eyes as he started to wake up before slowly getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed that he was placed on.

"Great. I really screwed up. My friends are probably worried about me and I'm in so much pain from the drugs that I have in my stomach. Wait. How are they still there? I thought that they would've dissolved by now." said Ash to himself as he looked around and placing a hand on his stomach to work on easing the pain.

He placed his other hand on his head as he was starting to get a headache from where he hit the wall hard in the chase.

"Look who's up. How are you feeling?" asked Officer Jenny, stopping by to check on him.

"I could be better. Got a bad headache." replied Ash, looking at her and noticed that his vision was starting to blur a bit.

"How about we get you taken care of after I ask you a couple of questions? Come with me." said Officer Jenny, unlocking the cell door and opening it up.

The chocolate-eyed teen attempted to get up and held himself up for a few seconds before everything blurred and he struggled to walk to the door.

Officer Jenny felt bad for what the teen had been through and helped him out of the cell and walked with him down to the questioning room.

She helped him into the chair before closing the door and sitting across from him.

"Ash, can you tell me how you got involved in this whole drug ring business?" asked Officer Jenny curiously.

 _(With Brock, May, And Max)_

They were just waking up when they noticed that their friend wasn't in his bed.

"Where's Ash?" asked May, looking at his bed as she got up from her own.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" asked Max, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out.

"He's not in there. Maybe he went on without us for food." said Brock looking into the empty bathroom.

"He could've been really hungry and didn't let us know." said May, trying to guess what might've happened to their friend.

"Let's go and see if he's eating." said Max, putting his shoes on.

They went down to the cafeteria, but their raven-haired friend wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"That's weird. I wonder where he went to then." said Brock, placing a hand on his chin as he tried to think what might've happened to their friend.

"At this point anywhere. Let's eat and then we can continue to look for him." said Max as his stomach growled loudly.

Brock and May nodded before going to eat their breakfast before continuing to look for their friend.

 _(Back With Ash)_

"I ended up taking a late-night walk in a couple of towns ago because I couldn't sleep. This girl came running into me and pulled me into an alleyway, like she was running from something. I didn't know what she was up to and she asked if I could help her with something and I agreed, not knowing what was going on. She gave me a package to smuggle out of the town and then left me with instructions on where to meet her after I left the town." replied Ash, just wanting to be done with this whole drug ring thing.

"Then how did you smuggle them out when there were cops checking everyone's bags as they entered and left the towns and cities?" asked Officer Jenny.

"I would swallow the packages and carrying them out in my stomach before going to a bush or behind a tree and throwing them up. Trust me, it's grosser than it sounds." replied Ash, shuddering as he had to remember how many breakfasts he lost due to the ring.

He was surprised that he hadn't lost more weight than he had already.

"Oh, Ash. Why would you even start down this path?" asked Officer Jenny, feeling bad for the teen.

"I didn't intend on doing this for a long time, but the money was good. I would get paid for delivering the packages, but I didn't know that they were drugs until I asked her about the packages. She didn't even care to tell me what I was doing until I asked her just before I took this delivery, which ended up being the drug ring bust." replied Ash, placing his head in his hands and grimacing as his stomach gave him another shooting pain.

"Ash, everything's going to be alright. If you just tell us who the person you were working for is as well as where she is, we can end this nightmare for you." said Officer Jenny, reaching over and placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Her name is Ari and she's hiding in a couple of abandoned places around town. Here is my cell phone with her phone number so that you can trace where exactly she is." said Ash, handing over his cell phone as he just wanted to be done with this whole ordeal.

"Thank you, Ash, for everything. I have one last question: Where are the packages that you were going to deliver to us?" asked Officer Jenny, taking the cell phone and giving it to another officer.

"They're…inside me…I can…feel that…something is wrong…" replied Ash as the pain increased and he was starting to lose consciousness.

"Get him to the hospital! The packages must be dissolving and if we don't do anything he could die of an overdose!" said Officer Jenny, ordering the other officers.

They quickly picked up the teen and rushed him to the hospital as Officer Jenny just looked at the empty chair in front of her and sighed.

She went to the investigation lab and found that the officer that was working with the cell phone had already traced where Ari's phone was being used to call from.

She ordered that they go ahead and arrest her for being in charge of the drug ring and for placing a teen in danger.

"We're going to make this right once and for all." said Officer Jenny, looking at Ari's picture on a security camera.

 _(Back With Brock, May, And Max)_

They had been looking around the city but found no sign of their friend.

When they got back to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy flagged them over and told them that their friend had been taken to the hospital and couldn't tell them what happened as she didn't even know the full details.

They all gasped at the news before running out of the Pokemon Center towards the hospital.

When they arrived, they asked the front desk where their friend was and she told them where he was and they hurried off to find his room.

It took them a few minutes to find his room and when they did, they gasped from how he looked.

He was pale and had sweat all over his forehead with all kinds of tubes going into his body as well as a bandage covering his head.

They walked in and grabbed a few chairs before they noticed that he was starting to wake up.

"Ash?" asked May, watching his eyes flutter open.

"M-May?" asked Ash, looking at her as well as the others.

"What happened to you? We've been looking for you all over the city." asked Max, curiously.

"It's a very long story." said Ash, grimacing from a pain shooting through his stomach.

"I can fill you in on what happened." said Officer Jenny, walking into the room.

The teen's chocolate eyes went wide as he knew that his friends were going to be disappointed with him smuggling drugs.

She sat and explained that he had been viciously attacked by someone with a knife and he barely made it out alive.

They all gasped from her story and looked at each other in disbelief from the sudden attack on their friend and Officer Jenny gave the raven-haired teen a small wink and he gave a small smile as he understood.

She had kept everything about the drug ring away from them as she knew that it wasn't his fault as he went into the drug ring completely clueless.

The others stayed with him for a couple of hours before they had to head back to the Pokemon Center and they said their goodbyes before they left.

Officer Jenny stayed the entire time to make sure that he was alright with his friends being there.

"Officer Jenny, why didn't you tell my friends the truth?" asked Ash before she left the room.

"Because you didn't do anything wrong. You were just a pawn in Ari's drug ring and besides, you've already suffered enough with a concussion and close to a drug overdose. By the way, I received word earlier today that we arrested her and she is being charged with drug possession, endangerment of a minor and almost manslaughter." replied Officer Jenny with a small smile on her face.

"That's great. Thank you, Officer Jenny, for everything." said Ash, smiling.

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for." said Officer Jenny with a big smile as she saluted him before leaving.

The raven-haired teen just smiled as he knew how happy he was to be free and not to have to do anything else with Ari and her drug ring ever again.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he was also happy to be alive.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy Memorial Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
